DC Database:Episode Template
} | StoryTitle = } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | Title = } | Season = } | Episode = } | Month = } | Year = } | Date = } | Director = } | Writer1_1 = } | Writer1_2 = } | Writer1_3 = } | Writer1_4 = } | Writer1_5 = } | Writer1_6 = } | Writer1_7 = } | Writer1_8 = } | Writer1_9 = } | Writer1_10 = } | Writer1_11 = } | Writer1_12 = } | Writer1_13 = } | Writer1_14 = } | Writer1_15 = } | Writer1_16 = } | Writer1_17 = } | Writer1_18 = } | Writer1_19 = } | Writer1_20 = } | Producer1_1 = } | Producer1_2 = } | Producer1_3 = } | Producer1_4 = } | Producer1_5 = } | Producer1_6 = } | CustomRole1_1 = } | CustomMembers1_1 = } | CustomRole1_2 = } | CustomMembers1_2 = } | PreviousEpisode = } | NextEpisode = } }} }}} } | } | }| } }}| } }} }} }} } | } }} }| }| | |_}}|:_|-1}}|_| }}}} | AppearingHeader = }| }}} | Appearing = }| }}} | SynopsisHeader = }| }}} | Synopsis = }| }}} }} } } | } | * No notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images from * Episodes of * Images from * } | Gallery for the series | Gallery for the series }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }} } | } | }} }} } | } }} } | | }} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} | Category:Articles in need of summaries }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} } Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TELEVISION SERIES TITLE (ie. Batman: The Animated Series) Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Season = SEASON # | Episode = EPISODE # | Date = DATE (ORIGINALLY AIRED) | Month = MONTH (ORIGINALLY AIRED) | Year = YEAR (ORIGINALLY AIRED) | PreviousEpisode = TITLE (Episode -1) | NextEpisode = TITLE (Episode +1) | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE HEADER | CustomMembers1 = CUSTOM ROLE TEXT | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE HEADER | CustomMembers2 = CUSTOM ROLE TEXT | Quotation = QUOTATION | Speaker = SPEAKER | Cast1 = FIRST CHARACTER APPEARING | Cast2 = SECOND CHARACTER APPEARING | Location1 = FIRST LOCATION APPEARING | Item1 = FIRST ITEM APPEARING | Vehicle1 = FIRST VEHICLE APPEARING | StoryTitle1 = STORY 1, TITLE | Synopsis1 = STORY 1, SYNOPSIS | Appearing1 = STORY 1, APPEARANCES | Director = DIRECTOR | Producer1_1 = Producer #1 | Writer1_1 = WRITER #1 | Writer1_2 = WRITER #2 | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | Character1 = CHARACTER IN EPISODE | Actor1 = ACTOR PORTRAYING CHARACTER1 Appearing Format | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : /Gallery | HeadTitle = DEFAULT : StoryTitle1 (Use if there is a title for the Season different than the title for the first story). | BlockQuote = MULTIPLE QUOTATION : (Use for each quote, or . This is an override of Quotation for instances where multiple quotes are necessary). | Synopsis1Header = DEFAULT : Synopsis for } | Contributors1Header = DEFAULT : Contributors to } | Appearing1Header = DEFAULT : Appearing in } Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Comics * If Defined: ** Category: } ** Category: }, } ** Category: Season }| } ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Director ** Category: }/Producer ** Category: }/Writer * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) Note * Limit of 200 cast appearances and 30 each for locations, items and vehicles, total. * Limit of 5 contributors per role. (Only 5 Producers can be listed for the episode, for example. * If } is undefined, Season 1 is assumed. __NOEDITSECTION__ E